Hochastromantin Solarian
|Geschlecht = Weiblich |Klasse = in |Stufe = ?? Elite |Titel = Hochastromantin |Zugehörigkeit = Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer |Fraktion = Blutelfen, Brennende Legion |Gesinnung = Datei:Allianz 32.gif - Feindlich Datei:Horde 32.gif - Feindlich |Herkunft = Quel'Thalas |Zone = Nethersturm |Gebiet = Festung der Stürme, Das Auge |Status = Tötbar }} Taktiken Fähigkeiten Wrath of the Astromancer "Bomb-style Debuff" auf einem Random-Ziel (Zufälligem Ziel) platziert Arkane Geschosse 3x3000 arkaner Schaden durch Arkane Geschosse auf einem Random-Ziel (Zufälliges Ziel), nicht unterbrechbar. Blinding Light 2500 arkaner Flächenschaden auf den gesamten Raid. 20 Sekunden Cooldown(Abklingzeit). Beschwörungen Alle 50 Sekunden verschwindet Solarian, beschwört Nicht-Elite-Adds(Gegner, die kein Elite-Level haben, aber bei Bosskämpfen meist unglaublich zahlreich sind) und kehrt nach 15 Sekunden mit zwei Elite-Priestern an seiner Seite zurück. Raidzusammenstellung und Ausrüstung Weil der meiste Schaden eher Arkan ist, sind Arkan-Resistenz-Ausrüstungen von Vorteil. Das Violette Siegel ist eine gute Wahl bei diesem Boss, doch niemand sollte sich extra verschlechtern, nur weil er genügend Arkan-Resistenz haben will! Nahkämpfer sind hier von Vorteil, weil Solarian während des Zauberwirkens den Nahkampfangriffen nicht ausweichen kann. Während der "Add Phase" müssen die Tanks die Adds an sich binden, folglich ist ein solides AoE-Tanken von Vorteil, daher bieten sich vor allem Paladin-Tanks in dieser Phase an. Phase 1 Während dieser Phase sollten sich alle Heiler, Caster und Fernkämpfer an einer Stelle konzentrieren. So fällt es demjenigen, der das "Bomb Debuff" hat, leichter, sich von der Gruppe zu entfernen, und Gruppenheilungen erzielen ihre maximale Effektivität. Wrath of the Astromancer Das ist der Hauptgrund für die meisten Wipes hier. In irregulären Intervallen castet Solarian diesen "Bomb Debuff" auf einen Raidteilnehmer random. Der betroffene Spieler fügt den anderen in seiner Nähe kontinuierlich Flächenschaden für 6 Sekunden zu und explodiert danach. Der Flächenschaden ist ein fixer Schaden (d.h. dieselbe Schadensmenge) und verteilt sich auf alle Spieler in der Nähe (d.h. je mehr davon betroffen sind, desto weniger Schaden bekommt jeder einzelne ab). Die Explosion fügt jedem im Umkreis von "10 yards" ca. 5-7k Arkanschaden zu und wirft jeden betroffenen Spieler so hoch, dass er auf jeden fall 90% Fallschaden bekommt, außer derjenige, der diesen Debuff hat. Für gewöhnlich sterben dann die meisten. Jeder, der diesen Debuff bekommt, muss also aus der Gruppe raus. Das ist der einzig entscheidende Aspekt in diesem Kampf. Leuten, denen es schwer fällt sofort zu erkennen, dass sie den Debuff haben, wird das Addon "SolarianAlarm" empfohlen, der den Bildschirm blau färbt, wenn man davon betroffen ist. Hinweis: Mantel der Schatten (Schurke) und Gottesschild (Paladin) lösen die Explosion nicht mehr sofort aus, also ist das Benutzen dieser Fähigkeiten nun endgültig sicher. Arkane Geschosse Die meiste Zeit beschäftigt sich Solarian mit dem Spammen von Arkanen Geschossen. Bis diese Geschosse einen bedrohlichen Teil der HP eines Spielers abgezogen haben, sollten die Heiler schon längst reagiert haben und Solarians Ziel heilen. 2-3 Heiler sollten sich der Aufgabe widmen, die Leute hochzuheilen, die durch die Arkanen Geschosse betroffen sind. Sie sollten sich am besten ein Makro erstellen für schnelle Heilungen, denn langsame Heilungen könnten riskant sein. Schamanen sollten stets alle ihre Totems aufrechterhalten, bis die Arkanen Geschosse sie treffen und sollten relativ früh Heldentum(?)/Blutdurst zünden. Beispiele für Makros (am besten diese Makros spammen, wenn jemand von den Geschossen betroffen ist): Paladine: :/target High Astromancer Solariano :/assist :/cast Flash of Light(rank7) Priester: :/target High Astromancer Solarian :/assist :/cast Flash Heal Elegantere Lösung (Solarian im Target): :/target High Astromancer Solarian :/cast help,nodeadtarget=targettarget,help,nodead Flash of Light(rank 7) Oder eine Focusversion (Solarian im Focus, nicht schlecht, wenn man die Ziele schnell wechselt während den Gruppenheilungen): :/focus High Astromancer Solarian :/cast help,nodeadtarget=focustarget,help,nodead Flash of Light(rank 7) (Alles auf Druiden, Schamanen, Priester und Paladine übertragbar mit den entsprechenden Heilungen) Phase 2 Alle 50 Sekunden verschwindet Solarian, und 12-15 Nicht-Elite-Adds kommen aus "Lichtportalen". Nach 15 sec. taucht sie, mit 2 Elite Priestern, wieder auf und Phase 1 beginnt erneut. Während der 15 sec. der Phase 2 sollten sich alle Raidteilnehmer in der Mitte des Raumes versammeln und Flächenschadenszauber wirken, damit die Adds schnell down gehen, denn nachdem Solarian wieder erscheint, beginnt sie direkt mit der Phase 1. Diese Bomb-Aktion bedeutet für die "Bomber" ein hohes Risiko, da die Tanks nicht lange antanken können und sie dennoch vollen Schaden abrufen müssen (Heiler also aufgepasst). Nach 15 sec. erscheint Solarian wieder mit 2 Priestern an ihrer Seite. Man kann ermitteln aus welchen "Lichtportal" Solarian erscheint und aus welchen die beiden Priester: Das Lichtportal an der Grenze des zentralen Kreises ist jenes, woraus Solarian rauskommt, die anderen beiden, die nicht an der Grenze sind, bilden die Portale für die Priester. Die Priester versuchen sowohl sich gegenseitig, als auch Solarian zu heilen - haltet sie im Stunlock, unterbrecht ihre Heilungen und nuked sie down. Nur die Nahkämpfer dürfen sofort an den Boss, die Caster und Fernkämpfer sind in der Pflicht erst die Adds runterzukloppen, bevor sie sich auf Solarian stürzen. Phase 3 Wenn Solarians Lebenspunkte bei 20% angekommen sind, wandelt sich der Kampf in einen "Tank and Spank"-Stil (auch wenn nur noch ein paar Heiler und DDler überlebt haben, hat man Solarian so gut wie besiegt, wenn man in dieser Phase angekommen ist). Sie verwandelt sich in einen massiven Leerwandler mit viel Rüstung, doch wendet ihre vorherigen Zauber nicht mehr an. In dieser Form hat sie ihre Rüstung um einen beträchtlichen Wert erhöht, feuert mit Arkanebolts und feart random Nahkämpfer. Der Fear ist durch die üblichen Mittel aufhebbar. Sonstiges Der Boss ist durch Verlassen des Raumes resetbar. Wrath of the Astromancer (Bomb-Debuff) kann dennoch weiterhin aktiv sein, also Vorsicht! en:High Astromancer Solarian Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Scherbenwelt